The Train to Albany
by NayaScissorsHemo
Summary: Future Fic. Brittany and Santana are abouyt 23 and live in the Bronx, NY. Santana is taking a train to Albany. She doesn't know why, all she knows is she needs a break from life. *Written in Santana's direct thoughts POV*
1. The Ticket Booth

Next in line? Already? Okay. Time to get this done.

"One to-"

I always mumble when I speak to the damn ticket tellers... crap. I think I'm still mumbling.

"Hello. Um miss, may you repeat that? I couldn't hear you..." the teller spoke loudly, maybe she knew I was lost in thought and knew to snap me out of it? No.

"One ticket to the Albany." I spoke softly but clearly this time.

"Round trip?" The teller said as she went to click that of which she made out to seem as if it was the ultimate fate deciding button...

"No. Just a one way." I sounded disappointed. It's not like I'm being forced to do this. It's my choice, my choice to be alone for a while. Was this bitch just speaking? I need to make sure I focus... "I'm sorry but can you repeat that? I was lost in my thoughts?" I spoke with what seemed to be confusion. I'm not confused. Great. Now the woman thinks I'm insane.

"I said your ticket is $11" the teller spoke in a clearly agitated voice.

Maybe she's having a bad day too. I'll just give her the money and get this on the road.

"Thank you. Have a nice night." I said as we exchanged my money for her ticket. My ticket. My ticket to some happiness and freedom of mind. Finally.

* * *

It's been 5 minutes, Santana. Calm down...

The damm train isn't coming fast enough. Why can't I be on the tracks instead of on this fucking platform? Then the train would definitely come quicker... if not immediately... hmph. Everything I've done lately has just seemed to bite me in the ass. I just need to get away from it all.

I appreciate my life, I do. Although I have some pretty shitty days. On those days I just want to disappear, I know ending it all won't get me anywhere.

That's why I'm on this platform... to get away from it all but not end it all. I've been living by that phrase lately...

*types into phone*

November 2nd 11:15 PM: get away from it all but not end it all.

*closes phone*

That's another thing I do a lot lately, I jot things down. It psyches me out. It tells me if I want to remember it, it is memorable. My thoughts are memorable. I am memorable. At least I hope I am... and so on...

Brittany tells me she loves me. But I can't help but wonder, will she remember me? Like, forever?

All I want is to be remembered. That is all I want. Nothing more. Maybe a family with Brittany, some money as support. But to be remembered.

How did this even start? I should be with Brittany right now. How many times have I even thought about her in the last three minutes? I need to get my priorities straight. Brittany is a main priority if I really think about it, she is THE main priority. Maybe this isn't so bad.

* * *

Finally! The train is here. It's at least a 3 hour ride, so I shouldn't get too excited...

"Santana?" Said a tall boyish looking mad with an unbuttoned plaid dress shirt and some messy hair... he really is a boyish man... like a giant toddler... Finn!

"Finn?" I tried to sound like I wasn't enthusiastic about seeing him here... although I kinda am... he was someone I secretly cared about through high school. I was a bitch in high school. I'm not the best at that anymore, but if I get the chance, I'll keep that facade.

"Santana!" He had that stupid grin again. He really hasn't changed as he sat down in the empty seat beside me. Now I'm smiling. Why am I- whatever, I'll let it slide.

"I'm not yelling your name, Finnocence. I said it once, that's enough" I put my signature HBIC tone into it and even my finest smirk on my face in hopes to regain the title.

"Glad to see you haven't changed." His words could've been sarcastic... but they weren't... if that was me, I'd be saying it sarcastically. This is Finn though, so I shouldn't be surprised.

"You haven't either, I see you are still yet to loose that toddler look you've always seemed to possess." I said it with an unreadable tone and face, he'll take it in a good way. I hope. I just don't want to scare him, for him to run off...

"So, are you and Brittany still together?" He asked in his sincerest tone while he took out his phone.

"Yeah we are. But I'm going on this trip alone..." I said it, suddenly wondering why I actually did go on this trip on my own.

"Sweet, but why are you going to Albany?" He asked it while playing some game on his phone.

"I'm going to just free my mi-" I was cut off by his phone ringing.

"I need to go San, sorry. Hope I'll see you!" He walked off before I could say goodbye. Hmph. I'll just rest now. Hopefully no one else bothers me.


	2. The Memory

I'm all alone now...

I can close my eyes and just think, remember the way me and Brittany were...

My eyes are closed, can it really be this easy to relax? To remember the best moments.

*yawns*

Maybe just a nap... that'll d-

* * *

"5 more minutes San!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs, if she hadn't yelled I doubt I would've even heard her.

"I know Britt!" I screamed back. Everyone is so damn loud here... it helps that Times Square is full of people, excited people, excited people surrounded by people sharing that excitement.

"FOOOOOOOUR" The crowd roared. Damn. It is too fucking loud.

"FOUR MINUTES SAN!" My tall blonde yelled again. This time even louder.

"I heard, Brittany! I heard..." I couldn't help but say that, I know this is our tradition but every year it gets louder. Oh crap. Not aga-

"THREEEEEEEEE" The crowd screamed, every single person said it simultaneously.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and Brittany was staring at me smiling like a goof. She giggled a little then held up three fingers. I shook my head and she hugged me. Damn. It's really cold.

"San! It's starting to snow! Look!" Brittany yelled it in my ear due to the fact she was still hugging me. It really was snowing. No wonder it's so cold.

"TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The crowd was louder than ever with that one.

After letting go of my body, Brittany started bouncing on her heels and hugging her own arms.

"Are you cold?" I said, not yelling yet still talking loud enough for her to hear.

"Lil bit! But it's w-orth it! It's s-o nice out ton-ight!" Brittany sounded so happy, even with the shivers that were actually audible as she spoke. How does she manage to make this seem enjoyable? We're in a crowd of rude people waiting for a goddamn ball to fall from th-

"ONE! 59. 58. 57." The crowd couldn't even be spoken over at this point so I just stared at Brittany as she counted down and stared at the big countdown clock. She is so beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful... My Brittany. My blonde. My wife. My blonde, loud, insane... wife. How did I not see this coming? Crap I zoned out again, does the clock say 3. 2-

Brittany kissed me, she kissed me so calmly that I almost forgot I had to reciprocate. So soft. Then it was over.

"You're the best wife, singer, first true love ever. I'm so glad we started this tradition the year we came to New York. I love you." Brittany spoke with such sincerity that it even scared me a little. This. This is the best moment of my life.

* * *

*yawns*

Wow... it felt good to re-live that. I wonder if I should even be going to Albany... Brittany couldn't have meant it when she said we needed a break.

How did I not think of that moment until it was too late?

Shit Santana.

Maybe this break will get you to come to your senses.

Excuses.

I just miss Brittany... I miss my love...

*types into phone*

November 3rd 12:05 AM: I miss my love...

*closes phone*

Here we go again.


End file.
